


陨石

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 从ZAIA离职的唯阿与不破一起去看电影的故事。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Kudos: 1





	陨石

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年6月LOFTER投稿的备份。

来电铃声响起来的时候，唯阿盯着屏幕上不破的名字看了好一会。她确实没想到会在工作场合之外接到那个人的电话，——毕竟这是她的私人号码。  
当然，他们的确交换过私人的联系方式，说是为了“以防万一”。既然现在自己和不破已经不再是同事，显然没办法再用工作号码了，这也是理所当然的。  
她按下了通话键，想象着究竟是飞电制作所遇到了研发方面的难题需要请自己出马，还是不破终于打算找自己联手一起杀进ZAIA解决掉那个白衣服的男人了。好像后面那件事听起来更有趣一点。  
“刃，要看电影吗？”  
“………………啊？”  
这是第二件刃唯阿没有想到的事。她怀疑起了自己的听力。  
“什么？”  
“电影啊，电影。从飞电的社长那里得到了两张票，说是员工福利——”  
“那可真是待遇优厚。”  
“别打岔。就问你打不打算去看，你最近不是辞了职很闲吗？”  
……没法否定。  
“看什么？”  
“名字忘了，就最近那个科幻片。毕竟其他像爱情片、动画片之类的估计你肯定更加没兴趣……”  
“这叫固有成见啊，不破。”  
“到底去不去？”  
“……行吧。”  
这也不是个太坏的提议。唯阿没有找到拒绝的理由。

电影本身还不赖。将近三个小时的时长并不会让观众觉得无聊，理论的部分整体听起来也没有太大的问题。只不过到了中盘越来越强调感情线的时候，唯阿就产生了某种预感，并且在结局的时候得到了印证。  
在复杂的设定背后，讲的终究还是人情剧。唯阿想，并不是说人情剧不好，甚至完全相反，这是个很棒的电影，想必来年也能拿不少奖项吧。只是从意识到“之后一定会针对这里进行煽情”的那一刻开始，自己就没办法再以平常心去看待了。非得说的话就是不擅长这一类的。就像看着大气圈外一颗正在坠落的陨石，你因为知道它终将到来而坐立不安，但再怎么坐立不安它也终究会坠落。  
照这么看电影可真是没意思，电影制作者估计最讨厌的就是自己这种人了。唯阿自嘲地想着，看了看身边的人。被闪烁的荧幕照亮的不破的侧脸上划过了泪水的痕迹。  
原来这家伙也吃这一套啊。  
说起来这是刃唯阿第二次看见不破哭。上一次是被天津垓无情地告知真相，他带着从未见过的虚无表情跌落在地的时候。唯阿以为他一定会发怒的，就像之前对待灭和自己的时候一样，并且这完全值得他发怒。他如果真的朝自己这个实际“帮凶”来上一拳，自己也绝对不会还手，甚至那样可能更好，说不定心里的愧疚也能有所缓和。不希望不破受到伤害而无论如何都想隐藏起来的真实，因为这预料之外的泪水更加刺痛着内心，让唯阿终于无法忍耐下去了。  
而现在被这颗催泪陨石击中的不破，和那时候一样静静地流着泪。  
真是不可思议。  
明明这个人的愤怒与喜悦感情总伴随着激烈的反应，唯阿记得在他的怒火燃烧时从胸腔里发出的低沉咆哮，也记得他拼命忍耐笑意的时候总会鼓起来的两颊。他一直被人开玩笑说成是“大猩猩”，就和那些鲁莽的行为一样，一直以来他所有的感情都极为外显和夸张。太好懂了。  
但唯独在哭泣的时候，这个人的泪水却是安静的。  
……意外的收获。  
可能比电影本身还要让自己印象深刻。

唯阿意识到和这个家伙一起看电影并不坏。如果有下一次的话，爱情片也好动画片也罢都没有问题，或许他们下次还可以试着结束之后一起去吃个晚饭。  
“…………”  
然后唯阿作为美食家的警报响了起来。

“不，我才不要去跟着他去快餐店。”


End file.
